User blog:Chicken Bond/Farewell...
Yes, the time had come. This is my last day on the wiki for the next 10 weeks, and I will be absent from my position and role in the community. This is something very emotionally saddening for me, and I will miss you all and this very wiki with all my heart and spirit. If this is my last message to you guys, then I cannot express my full thankfulness as to how great of friends all of you have been, and your kindness and acceptance of me into this strong and amiable community has truly invigorated and energized my life and childhood. All of you have helped me through some tough times, given me inspiration and ideas in times when I had none up my sleeves, and given me the strength to be where I am today, for which I am eternally grateful. However, these people below have played the most significant part of my time here, become my closet and most dearest friends through my time in this community. * : You were one of the first friends I ever made when I joined both Youtube and this wiki, and you quickly became one of the closest. You have given me such inspiration and friendship during my time here, and you've played such an important role in my time, and I'm SO honored to have played a part and contributed to the development of your storyline. I will miss you very much. * : We may have our differences, and my have had the occasional disagreement, but behind it all, I consider you one of my VERY best friends. You are a very understanding person, patient, and inspiring, yet also a very good friend, and a brilliant writer, and you have more than once unknowingly given me inspiration for my works. You are also a very swell guy, and a very decent chap and friend, and although some strange instinct of mine tells me you find me more of an annoyance than a friend, I give you my full support for your continuing role as our bureaucrat, and I bid you the very best of luck with your Gigas Magna Storyline. * : Ah, good old Jareroden. Not long after I approached you with the proposition to write DR, you and I quickly became good friends, and as time progressed, we became even closer and better friends. He is a fantastic guy, a brilliant and unique writer, and an EXTREMELY funny guy, who has more than once been capable of cracking me up. And of course, had you not been by my side to help me write DR with Varkanax39, I'm sure Dark Realities would have only been half as successful as it would have been with you writing with us. You, my friend, I shall dearly miss. * : Oh, what a great guy and what a brilliant writer. Varkanax39 is one of the greatest writers in the entire history of this wiki, and that is by no means an understatement. His writing is amazing, and I am more than proud to have written and worked alongside him. On many occasions, I believe I am extremely overrated compared to Varkanax39, who on some occasions, I consider to be something of an unsung writer amongst us. Your support on the Dark Realities story project has made as very strong friends, and alongside Jareroden97, Toa Hydros, TheSlicer, had it not been your support, I would not be where I am today. I am assure that you and Jareroden will make excellent writers in your time, and will carry on DR's sequel as brilliantly as you always have. * : You were amongst the first people I ever met on CBW, and after our first conversations, I considered you a great inspiration to me and the wiki. Whilst, unfortunately, you have not provided the same writing support as the others listed above have, you have given me GREAT emotional support when we rekindled our friendship recently. After a time passed, we grew into even better friends than we ever were originally, and after I learned that you live on the same continent as I do, I began to feel I could to speak to you on an even level. Although there was a large gap between our first meetings and our recent rekindled friendship, you quickly gained a spot as one of my best friends. Other people who deserve a special mention as good friends of mine include: , , , , , and . I am VERY proud to have been all your friends, and I deeply saddened to say goodbye for this time. However, I shall return one day, but until that day comes, I tip my fez to you all, give you all my best cheerful smile, and I bid you farewell. However, remember I'm not gone yet. I shall depart tomorrow, so I'll still be around to enjoy the rest of this day. For those who have missed me, I say goodbye, and leave you all with this fantastic, yet simple quote: Until we talk again, my friends, [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'Departed...']] Category:Blog posts